1. Field
This field generally relates to computer graphics and stereoscopic images.
2. Background
Consumer devices with stereoscopic, or three-dimensional (3-D) viewing capability have been growing in popularity. However, the creation of such content is limited by currently available equipment. For example, using two photographs taken side-by-side may not lead to a smooth stereoscopic viewing experience.